vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultor
Summary At the forefront of Athensphere's military might stood the demi-gods' champion, Ultor. Under his leadership, Athensphere's army knew no defeat. He brought victory after victory, his name striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. However, everything changed at the dawn of the Augmentation Wars. Gazia's Iron Army was like nothing Athensphere has ever faced before. The mechanical beasts outnumbered and overpowered Athensphere's mighty legions, and eventually succeeded at wearing down the beast that was Ultor himself. Based on the record retrieved from the mysterious land that emerged from the Void Rift, additional information about Athensphere and its denizens was revealed. Athensphere's champion, Ultor, revels in war and combat. He thrived on violence and destruction, showing no mercy to any who stood in his way. Ultor was noted to be a competent commander in battle and was not one who would fall victim to cheap tricks. He favored employing shock and awe tactics, preferring to take the initiative to strike at the enemy at their weakest and overwhelming them with superior firepower. It didn't come as a big surprise when Ultor was revealed to be an advocate of world domination. He believed in the superiority of the demi-gods and honestly believed that they deserved to be the rulers of Grand Gaia. It was only because of his unwavering loyalty to Zedus that he backed down to support his lord's desire to guide Athensphere to an age of peace and prosperity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Ultor, Valiant Ultor, Cyclopean Ultor, Herculean Ultor, Ultor the Unbreakable Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely millennia Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Demigods can live for millennia), Weapon Mastery (Can masterfully wield weapons like spears and swords), Fire Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology (Ultor was birthed from fire and stone), Empathic Manipulation (The Taunt effect makes enemies choose to attack Ultor over other targets), Statistics Amplification (Taunt raises Ultor's defense immensely), Soul Manipulation (Bound his soul to Cyclaw's brain), Rage Empowerment (Grows stronger the angrier he gets), Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Probability Manipulation (Obrim gives Ultor a chance to survive a fatal attack dealt upon him), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation | Same as before | Same as before including, Cyborgization | Same as before including, Can survive a potentially fatal attack once if he wields the Blades of Ultor | Same as before including, Power Nullification (Ultor always receives a percentage less of the damage dealt to him) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (As the strongest warrior in his race, he should be stronger than Zenia, who could close the Void Rift) | At least Mountain level (Should be stronger than in base) | At least Mountain level (Should be much stronger than before) | At least Mountain level | At least Mountain level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Thunder units who scale to Eze) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be just as swift as before, if not faster) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (The weight of the Blades of Ultor was said to be immense, and Obrim was the combined weight of the two of them), likely higher (Was stated to physically be the strongest of all the Demigods) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Traded blows with Zedus for days straight) | At least Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level, higher with Taunt (Taunt raises Ultor's defense to the point that characters at his level barely scratch him) | At least Mountain level (Should be stronger than in base), higher with Taunt | At least Mountain level, higher with Taunt | At least Mountain level, higher with Taunt | At least Mountain level, higher with Taunt Stamina: Very High, single-handedly fought off entire armies by his lonesome. Range: Standard Melee Standard Equipment: His spear Obrim | The Blades of Ultor Intelligence: Ultor is very gifted in martial combat, and has taken on entire armies single-handedly. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks are more effective against him. Key: Base | Valiant Ultor | Cyclopean Ultor | Herculean Ultor | Ultor the Unbreakable Gallery Ultor Sprite.png|Ultor Valiant Ultor.png|Valiant Ultor Cyclopean Ultor.png|Cyclopean Ultor Herculean Ultor.png|Herculean Ultor Ultor the Unbreakable.png|Ultor the Unbreakable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Brave Frontier Category:Fire Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users